


Who Are You. Why Do You Have Their Face.

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Dark, This is not a happy collection of stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: So this is just some of the weird, heartbreaking and depressing things I had bouncing around in my head thinking about how a genocide run would play out.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t clear what they were expecting, running into Snowdin. Breath ragged, mind screaming all the different ways everything could go wrong. 

The town was empty, devoid of life, human or monster. The only sound the  _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of boots digging into the snow.

The world was far, far quieter once they reached the end of town. Their breath stolen away, footsteps stopping.

_Phi..._

The corpse was still warm, but cooling fast. Blood leaked out of the side of their head, a red patch growing in the snow around their fallen friend. It had been left as it was when they’d died, no attempt at laying the body to rest, not even closing the now blank eyes, staring past the cave ceiling, piercing to the sky above.

Tears streaked down their face. Still in shock, they made no noise, no motion. Staring at the handiwork of whatever thing had crawled into the skin of what was their friend, that had brought death to everything it encountered.

It wasn’t clear why they decided to pick up the body, blood still oozing out, and begin to carry it forwards. It wasn’t clear why when a spear nearly found its mark on them, they didn’t run, didn’t drop the body and save their life. They just faced the knight, staring with barely contained hatred.

They didn’t even try and speak. Just walked slowly towards the guard captain, unafraid. Even as another spear was aimed, they still walked.

She barked a question, voice dripping with malice.

”What do you think you’re doing.”

The reply came, soft and unsteady.

”Burying my friends. Whatever it is that’s walking around, it can’t be Bri. This... this wouldn’t have happened if that was Bri. If that thing was my friend. I can only believe that both of my friends are dead, then. Because if that truly is my friend, out there...”

They didn’t try to finish the thought. 

They just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m gonna just vent some stuff and leave, excuse me please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide and cursing warning.

Checking up on the bar had been more for just “checking for general damage” than for sneaking some ketchup, no matter what people liked to joke about with his tab.

Finding a human humming to themself with headphones on, sitting on a barstool, head down on the tabletop, was not expected, but it was better than finding the place trashed.

He tapped them on the shoulder, and they slipped off the headphones ”hey kid, you know you can’t sleep here right? even if you’re gonna sleep like a log.”

“I’m trying to enjoy the atmosphere. It’s melancholic.”

”thought you had more than enough atmosphere on the surface”

”Ha ha, Sans.” Their sarcasm was thick enough to cut through the air.

”listen. i know that you’re feeling pretty bad, but you shouldn’t blame yourself so much-“

”Easy to say when you weren’t the one cradling your best friends in your arms as the life dropped out of them. I should’ve, I could’ve stopped it!” 

“buddy, listen-“

”NO, I WON’T. I COULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH MORE. INSTEAD, I JUST HANG AROUND AT THE END, WAITING FOR THEM TO SHOW UP. HOPING MY FRIEND WOULD SNAP OUT OF IT, HOPING THAT THEY’D... they’d...”

Their words were cut off by choking sobs, despite all attempts to hold the emotion back.

”I just wanted them to... to answer me. To recognize me. Show something, anything. Some sign that this wasn’t meant to happen. Or that it was some sick joke. Or that it was a dream, and that when they cut through me, I’d wake up back at home, be able to tell them about it, how crazy that dream was, and eventually forget it.”

... What was there to say? Aside from keeping a hand on their shoulder, as some attempt at physical comfort. Words were usually his strong suit, but not for situations like this.

”... Well, I suppose I should still try to ask ‘em. That’s why I nabbed this souvenir. I’ll see Bri and Phi again.” 

Their hand went crawling across the table-

His instincts kicked in, teleporting them both-

They landed on their rear, surprised and fuming.

”... Y-you, FUCKING ASSHOLE!” 

He slid out of the way as the human threw a punch.

”I JUST CAN’T FUCKING... have anything huh... Finally worked up the courage too.”

They were on their hands and knees, crying. They barely noticed the flowers under them as their fist pounded on the floor.

”listen. that wasn’t gonna solve anything. i’m not good at this kind of thing, but i’m not gonna have anyone else for today.”

They had no response. There was nothing to say. Even when the king finally walked in, they still said nothing, even as they stood up and nodded as he asked about tea, their hands shaking, shoulders hunched, eyes downcast.


End file.
